Características
by Fitz.Darksly
Summary: Porque siempre hay algo que marca la diferencia, algo que nos define: Los detalles que nos ponen aparte.
1. Arrogancia: James P

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.**

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

**1. James Potter: Arrogancia**

Mucha gente habla de James Potter y a James Potter le gusta que hablen de él.

Lo hace sentirse bien, infla su ya de por sí gran ego, alimenta su arrogancia, lo vuelve más sinvergüenza... Pero no podía evitarlo, sus miradas prepotentes, sonrisas arrogantes, guiños descarados y comentarios burlones, era algo natural en él.

James Potter es muy seguro de sí mismo, demasiado quizá, entra a cada lugar con un aire de superioridad, de prepotencia, adueñándose del espacio, hace que todo presente lo mire: que toda chica lo desee y que todo chico lo envidie.

Entonces él solo sonríe, pero no con las sonrisas a las que están acostumbrados los mortales, no. Con una sonrisa digna de un dios, que sabe que se merece, que sabe que es.

Y es que James sabe que todos lo admiran, que todos lo envidian: te mira con suficiencia, invade tu espacio sin importarle, porque no está acostumbrado a los límites, no está acostumbrado a un 'no'. Cuando quiere algo, lo consigue, así de simple. No hay trucos ni arrepentimientos, no lo deja hasta que lo obtiene, persevera hasta el último momento. Y es que su desenfadada arrogancia no le permitiría fallar.

Sabe que le quieren, lo sabe. No tiene miedo de mirarte a los ojos y decirte en una voz confiada: 'Sabes que me quieres'. Y al verlo parado frente a ti con esa seguridad tan envidiable, no hay otra posible respuesta que una afirmativa.

Porque así es James Potter, le gusta escucharlo, le gusta sentirse querido, importante, y aunque sepa que lo es, no le importa oír que lo repitan una y otra vez.

Porque así es James Potter, le gusta que le des razones para seguir siendo así, arrogante y prepotente, bromista empedernido, descarado e inmaduro, al punto de llegar a ser cruel...

Le gusta saber que aún siendo así, le quieres.


	2. Lealtad: Remus L

**Disclaimer: Remus Lupin, Lily y James Potter, pertenecen a la diosa Rowling.**

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

**2. Remus Lupin: Lealtad**

**Remus es un chico normal.** Le gusta leer. Le gusta mucho leer, pasa horas enteras en la biblioteca, mientras sus amigos se divierten. Intenta mantener el orden, es muy maduro para su edad.

He dicho que pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, bien, tal vez no sea sólo por los libros, tal vez sea por aquella chica pelirroja que comparte el puesto de prefecto con él. _Tal vez_ sea porque le encanta mirarla, ver como su pelo cae delicadamente sobre sus hombros cubiertos por la negra túnica del uniforme. _Tal vez_ sea porque mientras "lee", en realidad está observándola por el rabillo del ojo, porque no se atreve a mirarle a los ojos, no se atreve a confesarle lo que en realidad siente. Y la razón no es timidez, esa pelirroja llamada Lily, es su mejor amiga y él sabe que en el fondo, ella también le quiere.

La razón tiene nombre. Y también lentes. El nombre es James, y es su mejor amigo. Remus no se atreve a revelar su amor porque su amigo también la ama, y la merece más que el, o eso es lo que cree.

Remus se dedica a mirarla, James a conquistarla.

Él tiene un secreto. Uno doloroso, no un cotilleo. Remus Lupin, ese chico tierno de ojos miel y aspecto enfermizo, es un licántropo.

Creo que está claro. ¿Cómo podría permitirse que esa chica tan hermosa, que tanto ama, sufriera por su culpa, se volviera parte de la maldición con la que carga desde que era solo un niño?

¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar, en la posibilidad de traicionar a su mejor amigo, James?

¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar, en la posibilidad de traicionar a su captora, la luna?

**Y es que **_**tal vez**_** Remus Lupin no es un chico normal.**


	3. Odio, Crueldad: Tom R

**3. Odio, Crueldad**

Gritos, desesperación, agonía, suplicas. ¿Cómo explicar la fría satisfacción que le provocan todas esas cosas? Ver a sus víctimas retorcerse de dolor, pedir compasión, mientras el, simplemente sonríe.

Como le gusta verlos sufrir. Y ser el quien lo provoque. Disfruta ver el miedo en sus ojos, sentir como la respiración se agita cada vez más, como el corazón palpita a una velocidad absurda.

Y es que les odia. A todos ellos

Les odia tanto que no le basta con lastimarlos. Necesita ir más allá. Más allá del dolor. Dicen que no hay nada más difícil que realizar una maldición imperdonable, pero para el es patéticamente fácil.

Ese odio sobrenatural que lo invade a cada segundo, el desprecio que le causan los mediocres que se hacen llamar personas, esos inútiles, tan comunes, tan normales.

Él sabe que nadie lo supera. Que es el mejor. Que no le teme a nada. A nada, excepto a la muerte.

Porque no hay nada peor que eso, no importa lo que digan los ancianos estúpidos. No hay nada peor que desaparecer, que no volver, que perder la oportunidad de ver como sufren los demás, como se arrastran en el suelo, como sus caras se desfiguran de dolor y como dejan todo atrás para pedir piedad. Es lo único que le impide alejarse. No soportaría perder el placer de observar su sufrimiento.

Y es que **Lord Voldemort **les odia. A todos ellos.


	4. Amor: Lily&James P

_**Miradas**__**, sonrisas**_

Era una tarde de invierno, los copos de nieve caían delicadamente sobre los jardines de Hogwarts, como si de una esfera de nieve, de las que adornan los hogares en épocas festivas, se tratase.

Y allí estaba ella, con su usual caminar cuidadosamente estudiado, con su cabellera pelirroja cayéndole despreocupadamente sobre los hombros, y, oprimiendo su pecho, el ya acostumbrado montón de libros.

Y allí estaba el, arrogante como siempre, dominando todo lo que a su paso se encontraba, con esa mirada traviesa que tantos suspiros provocaba, caminando con su habitual sonrisa altanera, y esa expresión en su cara que todavía no lograba descubrir que era…

En un determinado momento, sus _miradas _se encontraron, chocaron, se conectaron… toda prepotencia había desaparecido de la cara de el, y ella, ya no tenía la apariencia rígida que normalmente utilizaba con el, los rostros de ambos habían cambiado. James sonrió, pero con una sonrisa carente de toda insolencia, una _sonrisa_ diferente, de las que solo utilizaba cuando se trataba de ella…

Solo entonces, Lily lo entendió: era amor

La expresión del el… era amor, ternura, afecto…

**Miradas y sonrisas, dicen más de lo que deberían.**


End file.
